Children of the Games
by Mrs.Brialla Lerman
Summary: Katniss,Peeta,Rue,& Thresh won the Hunger Games, killed Snow, got married, had kids, & rule Panem. When they decide that the Capitol kids need to play the Games to, Katniss and Petta's daughter along with Rue and Thresh's son. This is their love story!
1. PROLOGUE

**HEY GUYS SO YEAH THIS IS LIKE MY FRST HUNGER GAMES BOOK. PLEASE REVIEW IF NOT, WELL LETS JUST SAY ...**

Prologue

My mom, dad, uncle Thresh, and aunt Rue are making us Capitol kids compete in a Hunger Game. They want the Capitol to feel their pain and suffer like they did. So here I am 16 like my parents were when they were reaped, going into my own Hunger Game. On the bright side I'll have my BFF since birth Logan with me if I got reaped ( but I won't ). Just incase Logan or I got reaped our parents trained us ever since we were 7 and could lift 10 lb weights. I'm trying my hardest not to cry though because Brialla Rue Mellark does NOT cry. I finally get to the platform's path and wait there with about 45 other girls. My mother and father come up to the platform, nobody moves and most people are breathing. Then mom steps up to the microphone and says

" Good evening Capitol, I know you are very angry and upset right now..."

She was cut off by tons of people booing, shouting threats, and crying. Peacekeepers come on like swarms of bees, they have to sedate tons off people and even kill a few. Finally the riot calmed down and mom spoke again.

" As I was saying I would feel bad about this but since you Capitol people love violence so much I don't see the pointbn feeling bad. Now without further or do Effie Abernathy will announce this years tributes "

When I start to clap everone else did to. I'm basically every girls idol so when you add up all of the younger and older girls that's a lot of people. Finally the clapping dies down and Effie with her original " Happy Hunger Games, my the odds be ever in your favor" she announced the first girl tribute. She reaches her gloved hand in the bowl and pulls out one name I didn't expect. With a small gasp she says " Brialla Mellark"

Mom looks mad but dad just looks plain heartbroken. " well okay gents, let's see who's going I to the games this year." My whole world fell when they said HIS name. " Logan McLawrence"

Well this is a real pain in the ass, I have to fight to the death and kill my best friend.

**SO YEAH LIKE PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW. IF YOU DON'T I WON'T BE HAPPY . AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO MAKE ME MAD**

**XOXO**

** MELLARK**


	2. Chapter 1 I Hate Playing Games

Chapter 1- Life Sucks When You're A Tribute

Why me of all of the other girls in the Capitol, why me? I can't believe me and Logan have to go into the freakin' Hunger Games. I mean, I know my parents, uncle Thresh, and aunt Rue did, but damn their going to put us, their own kids, in that hell hole.

My door opens and in walks Logan, we take one look at each other and run into each others arms.

"Logan, mom and aunt Rue are probably going to want to talk to us about how what we need to use to survive", I say with a hoarse voice. It's a good thing he didn't question me because I feel really dizzy right now. The last thing I heard was, _are you okay Bri_. Then I blacked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _Good God will that freakin' beeping quit. I try opening my eyes and it worked. The first thing I notice is that I'm not in my bedroom at the President's mansion, but in the hospital instead.

" Hey Bri can you hear me? ," I look up to see not only Logan's worried face but my mom, dad, aunt rue, And uncle Thresh's worried faces as well.

"Yes and I'd really appreciate it if you would lower your voice down just a notch _thanks so much_," I say. He looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"Brialla Rue Mellark, you apologize right now he just as worried as the rest of us are." I don't think I've ever seen my mom so pissed, but said "sorry" anyways. And of course he's as gracious as ever and accepts my apology.

Dad looks at me and speaks for the first time since we've been here, "how are you feeling sweetie?" his voice always calms me down so I reply with honesty, "I'm okay daddy, but I have a slight headache."

" Okay honey I'll call in the nurse and have her give something to you. Right now you just rest and then when your better we can go get vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup and sprinkles. How does that sound? "

Of course he would offer me something like that at this time, " sure daddy."

That's all I could say before the drugs pulled me back under.

**Okay thats the next chapter, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Whatever it is Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz review and let me know. **

** XOXO,**

** Brialla**


End file.
